What Happened to Lucy?
by Ayano5
Summary: Lisanna has returned and Lucy feels hurt and broken. What happens when someone manipulates her through her heartache and pain? Will Natsu and the gang be able to help her or will she be lost from them forever? Its my first fan fiction, so PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

What Happened to Lucy?!

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fairy tail characters. That is all Mashima-sensei.

What Happened to Lucy?!: Chapter 1.

"Hey Mira," Lucy said, sitting at her normal bar stool as Mira walked behind the counter with a tray full of dirty dishes. "Hello Lucy!" Mira beamed with her usual happy, energetic smile. "Can I get you anything? Food? Drink?"

"No I am alright," Lucy stated, looking at how busy Mira Jane was. "Okay Lucy. Just yell for me if you need anything," Mira stated as she walked around the counter with the tray now full of drinks and food for their fellow guild mates. She has been this busy since Lisanna came back. Lisanna returned from Edolas three days ago and everyone is still partying. It has been loads of fun and people have been catching up with her since she got back. Recently it feels as though everyone in the guild, but Mira Jane, have been ignoring her and acting as though she doesn't exist. She tries to tell herself that it is just because everyone is happy that Lisanna is back and plasters on a smile, but, deep down, that isn't how she feels at all. Natsu hasn't come to her house with Happy, she hasn't gotten a job with the group, and no one notices her when she is talking or in the guild.

The blonde haired female stood up, sighing, and walked out of the guild. "See you later Lucy," she heard Mira Jane yell after her. She waved over her shoulder and continued walking.

* * *

"Everything should be back to normal by next week I think," Lucy said aloud to herself as she walked through the park with the rainbow tree. She sat down at the base of it as a sigh escaped her lips.

"You seem down Miss Heartfilia," she heard a female voice say. Lucy was startled and jumped up, looking around. "Up here," she heard the voice say again. She looked up and saw a female sitting on a branch of the tree.

The female had long, curly, black hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a white tank top with a black, zip-up jacket over top. She had on a pair of dark jeans and black boots on.

"Wh-Who are you and how do you know me?" Lucy said, tensing slightly. The female jumped out of the tree, landing in front of Lucy. "My name is Gina Kin and I have heard about you."

Lucy stared at the female, captivated by her beauty.

"You are hurt aren't you Lucy? Your fellow guild mates are ignoring you ever since Lisanna came back. Natsu doesn't even notice you anymore and is hanging out with that women," the women stated as she walked around Lucy whose eyes were now wide.

_She is right,_ Lucy thought to herself, dying inside as she heard what she felt and thought come out of another's mouth. She shook it off and turned to the female saying, "No, your wrong! They all care about me. Lisanna was gone for years and they all thought she was dead and gone forever. They are all just glad that she is back. That includes Natsu and Happy, I mean they are childhood friends after all."

"But you were only important when Lisanna wasn't around. You were just a replacement for her that is no longer needed," the black haired female stated calmly.

"N-no... You're wrong!" Lucy protested, not wanting to believe what she had always thought. It hurt to hear another say what she had thought to be true ever since Lisanna has returned.

"I am right and you know it. It is alright though child; I can help ease the pain that you feel. If they no longer need you then leave them and come with me where you will always be needed. They won't even notice that you have left," Gina now spoke softly into the blonde's ear, soothing Lucy's aching heart. Her voice wrapped around Lucy's heart and mind as though she was charming her.

"You are right. I will quit Fairy Tail and pack my things. They won't even notice I am gone and move on with their lives as though I was never apart of it." Lucy's expression was serious and almost evil looking.

"You shouldn't just leave the guild, you should go out with a bang my child," the women spoke. Her and Lucy both smiling evilly at the though of how Lucy would leave. They spent about fifteen minutes plotting.

"Okay, I will meet you tomorrow at the guild around noon. I will pack my bags tonight and leave them in my room to get before we leave," Lucy inquired, the black-haired female nodding in reply. With that Lucy departed and headed for her apartment.

"That was almost to easy to get control of Lucy Hearfilia's broken heart. The time has finally come to repay that mangy guild. It will be harder for them to deal with loosing a guild mate, but then having to fight her. Ha! This is going to be priceless," Gina said to herself as Lucy was out of sight. She then disappeared back to her guild, Black Shadows.

* * *

**Thud!**

The whole guild went silent as they heard the guild doors fly open, hitting the walls. They all looked at who did that and saw Lucy in the doorway. She walked down the steps and towards the bar where Mira Jane was, everyone starring after her.

"Afternoon Lucy," Mira beamed as usual. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, you can help me quit this stupid guild," Lucy stated coldly. Everyone starred at her shocked as she said this.

_Quit the guild?! What is she thinking?! _Natsu was screaming to himself.

"Q-Quit?" Mira questioned, stunned at the proposal as her smile had faded away upon hearing Lucy say such words.

"Yeah, quit. I would like to get away from all you brats and quit."

"Brats?" Lucy heard a familiar female voice question. She turned to see Erza standing up and looking at Lucy.

"Yeah, brats."

"Lucy... Wh-What the heck has gotten into you?" Natsu asked, stunned at was he was hearing. "Y-You're joking right?" Happy asked, sadness in his voice.

"No I'm perfectly serious. Mira," Lucy said turning back to the silver-haired women who was starring at Lucy, still shocked. Lucy held up her hand that held the mark of Fairy Tail. "Remove it please."

"Lucy you can't do this!" Natsu called turning to her.

"Why not huh?" Lucy asked, anger in her voice as she turned to face the pink-haired male. "I mattered when Lisanna wasn't around and felt needed and wanted, but then she came back and I am no longer here to anyone but Mira Jane! Now that I am quitting I matter?!"

"You have always mattered to this guild Luce," Natsu stated. "You are apart of this guild, this family."

"Not anymore I am not," she said holding up her hand as the guild mark finished disappearing. "Good bye Mira," Lucy said to Mira who now had tears in her eyes. Lucy walked away and to the door where Gina was standing. "Lets go," Lucy said walking past her. The guild members watched in shock as they watched the blonde female leave. The guild was silent except for the crying of Happy and a few sniffles from Mira and other guild mates. Natsu couldn't take his eyes off the door that Lucy just left from.

_Sh-She's gone? Just like that she up and left? That isn't like Lucy, she wasn't herself, and who was that she left with? Something isn't right... _Natsu thought to himself. Natsu slammed his fists into the table and stormed out of the guild after Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

What Happened to Lucy?!

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your support and reviews. I am so glad that you all like and enjoy it. I apologize for the updates and then it not actually being an update I am not quite sure how to create a new chapter so I have been fiddling around a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fairy tail characters. That is all Mashima-sensei.

* * *

What Happened to Lucy?!: Chapter 2.

~3 days after Lucy left~

The guild was quiet for once as it held a depressing aura around it. No one took requests, Cana didn't drink, and Mira wasn't smiling as much. That's right, Cana. Was. Not. Drinking. Wendy came back from a request with Carla the day after Lucy left and was told the news.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Hello everyone," Wendy said, walking in with a smile. Carla flying in next to her. The tiny, blue-haired female walking up to the bar and asked Mira for a glass of milk. Everyone was silent and she felt awkward._

_"Hey Mira," the petite female began. "Why is everyone so quiet?" The silver-haired female froze at the question, her back still to Wendy. Mira turned around and told Wendy what had happened after she left._

_"What?! Lucy-san is...? That can't be! She would never leave!" Wendy protested at first. She looked around the guild and saw Natsu sitting next to Gray without fighting, Happy wasn't eating a fish, and Cana wasn't drinking. The guild was down in the dumps and that's when she realized that it wasn't a joke; Lucy was gone from Fairy Tail._

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Levy had been reading books since that day, recognizing the female who left with Lucy as well as Natsu. Other seem to have remembered her, but they just don't know the name or why she would go after Lucy.

"I found something!" Levy shouting, breaking the uneasy silence. Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Carla, and Happy all stood up and practically ran over to her. The rest of the guild stayed where they were and just listened.

"What is it?" Erza questioned.

"Well, I found out her name is Gina Kin and that she is apart of Black Shadows, a previously established dark guild. She was also apart of another guild though," Levy paused in case anyone had questions. When they were silent she decided to continue, thinking that they would wait till she was done completely. "She used to belong to Phantom Lord, she is the daughter of the ex-master of the guild. She changed her name to Gina Kin and joined the guild Black Shadows under that name. I don't think anyone knows who she truly is and I doubt they would care. They say that her father disappeared after being beaten by Fairy Tail."

"So she was waiting till the time was right to get Lucy-san and use her to get to us?" Wendy guessed.

"That is just a hunch, but yes, I do believe that she is trying to get revenge on Fairy Tail." Levy replied, nodding her head.

Natsu couldn't say anything and neither could anyone else. After a few moments of the guild once again becoming quiet Natsu slammed a flaming fist into the table, breaking it to pieces. Levy grabbed the book and stood up as everyone else stared at him, shocked.

"Why? Why Lucy? Why now? The guild was finally happy and back to the good old days with Lisanna back and now you are telling me that Lucy is being used to get to us?! I don't understand," Natsu said, furry in his eyes and voice.

Erza placed an armored hand on his shoulder and said calmly, "We understand your anger Natsu. We all want Lucy back and have the guild back to normal, but that isn't going to happen in a flash just by banging your flaming fists into the table. We have to think about how Lucy was able to get under that things control and a way to bring her back. We cannot just rush into battle like we normally do. Lucy may actually get hurt more if we do that."

"But we can't just keep her waiting! I have to go help her!"

"Natsu, do you remember how she was acting different before she was under that lady's control?" Gray pointed out. "We didn't talk to her, didn't acknowledge her, didn't listen to her. We may not have meant to, but we were acting as though she didn't exist since Lisanna came back."

"Gray is right Natsu," Mira pitched in from the bar. "We have all ignored her. I was the only one that talked to her since sis came back. I have to admit, she was fine until she tried to talk to you once and you ran over to Lisanna. She told me how you looked so happy with her and that she was glad to see you like that, happy, but even though she made it seem like she didn't care-" Mira was cut off by Wendy. "She was hurting deep down because you were ignoring her."

'_I was ignoring Lucy? But I would never do that. At least I would never **mean** to do that.'_ Natsu was saying to himself. "Come on guys. We are going to take Lucy back."

"Aye Sir!"

"Wait Natsu!" Wendy yelled after him, but she was too late. Natsu was out of the guild with Happy flying after him.

"Come on, we can't let that pyro have all the fun. Besides, if we leave him to deal with getting Lucy back all hell with break loose." Gray chimed running after the Dragon Slayer.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana shouted after him, chugging down a barrel of beer.

"I don't have time to worry about that!" Gray turned around shouting before he continued to chase Natsu. Erza sighed and ran after them.

"You too Erza?" Carla questioned after her.

"Well if I don't go and leave those two alone then all of Fiore will be in pieces in a matter of seconds!" Erza called back, sounding almost pleased.

"Come on Carla. I want to help everyone bring Lucy-san back!" Carla sighed and flied after the petite, blue-haired female who was running after the others.

"Hahahahaha..." Everyone in the guild turned to see who was laughing and they saw Mira, behind the bar, laughing.

"What is it Nee-san?" Lisanna questioned.

"It feels good to have the guild almost back to normal. Now all we are missing is Lucy chasing after them as well," Mira beamed, her bright usual smile back on her face.

"They are MAN!" Elfman yelled and everyone in the guild laughed and returned to their old selves as they waited for Team Natsu to bring Lucy back to the guild... no, to her **home** soon.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE WHERE LUCY IS-**

There was a scream followed by a male flying across the room. Black Shadows guild went quiet and looked to see who threw the male. They turned to the bar and saw Lucy smiling and laughing. They all laughed with her and continued what they were doing.

"Why is an ex-Fairy Tail wizards in our guild again?" asked one guild mate.

"Because Gina wants to bring Fairy Tail pain in a form that they have never felt before, remember?" replied the other.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why we have to pretend to like her like her ex-guild mates did."

"Neither do I, but I don't want to anger Gina."

They sighed and went back to drinking. Lucy heard their whole conversation and walked out of the guild to the back. She sat under the big tree that was there, letting her mind wander.

'Why would Natsu bring me to Fairy Tail if he was just going to ignore me? The answer is simple, he was using you as a replacement for Lisanna, along with the rest of the guild.'

"Why do you sit alone under a tree child?" she heard a familiar female voice ask. I looked over my shoulder to see Gina standing behind me. "Are you thinking about your old guild again?"

"Well..."

"You shouldn't worry yourself over them anymore. They dropped you as soon as that wench came back," Gina spoke, her words soft as honey and comforting, putting Lucy into an even deeper trance.

'Three days she has been in and out of my trances. What is with this girl? No matter Just a few more words and she will do my every bidding,' Gina grumbled to herself. "We are your new family, we would never treat like a replacement." Lucy's eyes and face had a blank look on them as she looked into Gina's eyes. 'Now she is able to drink it,'

"Here Lucy, you must be thirsty after launching that male across the room," Gina pulled out a silver container that had a blue looking liquid in it. "Drink it all I don't mind."

Lucy took it and drank it all down to the last drop. Her eyes drained from all color and emotions along with her facial expression. "Finally, this brat is now mine to control. She put up a pretty good fight without even realizing it, but the wait if finally over. Fairy Tail should be here soon and we will be waiting, won't we Lucy?"

Lucy didn't look away from the red eyes, nor did she move her eyes or head, all she merely did was say, "Of course master," in a wicked, yet almost dead sounding, tone.

The black-haired female chuckled for a few minutes before there was a** BOOM **at the front of the guild. "Seems our guests of honor have arrived," she remarked with an evil tone as she stood, looking at Lucy. "Shall we go greet our guests?"

Lucy merely nodded as she stood up and followed Gina into the guild through the back door.

* * *

"There it is!" Gray shouted as he pointed to the Black Shadows guild.

**BOOM**

Natsu had blasted in the door of the guild. "WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS LUCY?!" she shouted. The dust cleared and when the guild could see the doorway all they saw were the silhouettes of the Fairy Tail guild members that have come to take their family member back home.

"She is right here," Gina spoke from the back of the guild. Everyone went quiet and Gina stepped aside, revealing Lucy.

"LUCY!" Everyone shouted glad to see their friend was alright. She didn't move or say anything. She was not the same Lucy three days ago, let alone a week ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I had time on my hands to type this and I have finally figured it out on how to do this. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I am trying to make it last a bit longer and add more chapters, but I just keep on typing more and more. XD! Please review and tell me what you thought. I can also do suggestions if you have any. Thank you for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

What Happened to Lucy?!

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your support and reviews. I am so glad that you all like and enjoy it. Please review and give me your commentary it is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fairy tail characters. That is all Mashima-sensei.

* * *

What Happened to Lucy?!: Chapter 3.

"Lucy," Gray said, seeing the blonde female staring at them blankly. "Lucy, come back with us. Everyone at Fairy Tail needs you. It isn't the same without you." Lucy said and did nothing but stand there.

"What did you do to her?" Erza asked the black-haired female behind Lucy. "I did nothing this is all of her own accord. She may have gotten a little shove from me, but it was a necessary shove," Gina played sweet.

"Why Lucy? Why did you have to take Lucy of all people? She is just like everyone else in Fairy Tail," Wendy interrogated, sounding stronger and tougher then normal.

"There is more to the girl then you think. She is more powerful then anyone of you would think. I don't think she even knows what she is capable of just yet," Gina pointed out.

"I don't care," Natsu shouted. "Lucy is our nakama and we are NOT leaving without her. She is a member of Fairy Tail and a part of the family!"

"She quit your family and joined mine Salamander, remember. She even has the mark to prove it. Show 'em Lucy," Gina fired back. Lucy held up her right hand where her Fairy Tail insignia was, revealing a star with an upside down, crescent moon under it. Attached to the moon was a swirl with dots, revealing part of her normal skin.

"Luce, this isn't true! I know you can hear me," Natsu shouted to Lucy, realizing what was off about her. Her heartbeat was off slightly, her eyes were darker, and her body stiff, and her face showed no emotion. It was as though she was a life sized doll... no not a doll... a puppet. "Lucy you have to fight and come back to us, to Fairy Tail, to _me. _We all need you, some more than others. Please Luce!" Gina laughed at the male's attempts to snap Lucy out of it.

"Try all you want, but it will be worth-"

"N-Natsu..." Lucy said faintly. It was as though she was asleep and had a major headache. Natsu had heard it clear as day along with the rest of the gang, and Gina, who didn't seem to be to happy about it.

"Shut up," Gina said, throwing a black sphere at Natsu and his gang. They all jumped out of the way in time to dodge it and were quickly at the ready to fight.

"Something got to her," Gray mumbled to the team.

"Yeah, maybe it was Lucy talking to Natsu," Carla pointed out.

"Get 'em!" Gina shouted to the guild as she slowly disappeared with Lucy.

"**Lucy!"** Natsu shouted, running towards the retreating females only to be blocked off by the guild members of the guild.

"Damn," Gray said as Lucy and Gina completely faded; they were now surrounded by the guild they were in. Erza, now holding a regular sword while wearing her normal-everyday armor, turning to Natsu who was just staring at where Lucy had stood, fist clenched at his sides.

"Happy, Carla, take Wendy and Natsu to find Lucy and Gina. They couldn't have gotten far," Erza ordered, back to her normal self.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, grabbing Natsu's collar.

"What about you a Gray?" Wendy questioned nervously as Carla grabbed her collar.

"Don't worry, we got it under control here," Gray stated, his jacket and shirt now off. "Go flame-brain, and make sure Lucy gets back to us. We will meet up with you eventually."

Natsu looked at Gray and nodded. "Whatever you say pervert." With that Wendy blew the top off the guild and the two Exceeds flew out, carrying the two dragon slayers.

**~Lucy POV~**

Its so... dark and scary, yet warm and comforting. What happened? Where am I, and where did everyone go? The last thing I remember was drinking the weird drink that Gina had given me?

"Luce, this isn't true! I know you can hear me," I faintly heard a familiar male voice call out. It sounded like Natsu. "Lucy you have to fight and come back to us, to Fairy Tail, to _me. _We all need you, some more than others. Please Luce!"

_"What is Natsu doing here? What does he mean? No one at Fairy Tail needs me now that Lisanna is back. It is just as Gina has told me, but I love Fairy Tail and I want to go back, even if I am not needed there. I want to go on more adventures with everyone."_ I thought to myself. I want to move, but where to? I cant see anything. Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Mira, everyone. Slowly I began to see again, but everything was faint and blurry. I was standing at the front of the Black Shadows' guild hall. I saw Erza's red hair, Wendy's short figure with blue hair, Gray's tall, skinny figure with black hair, the two Exceeds flying, and then I finally saw Natsu's pink hair. _Natsu._ I heard Gina laughing next to me at Natsu.

"N-Natsu," I managed to say. For some reason it was so hard to say his name. It was as though I was fighting against a ten-inch-thick-brick wall to say it. Gina quickly stopped laughing and everything went dark again. I fought against the darkness to try and see Natsu and everyone again, but when I finally got to see them they were fading away from me, or was it I who was fading away from them?

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu shout and race towards me. I couldn't run towards him though; its as though I was glued to the spot I was in and couldn't move a muscle. The last thing I saw was the guild mates get in the way of Natsu and surround the rest of my nakama.

**~With Natsu, Wendy, and the Exceeds~**

"Lucy-san!" Wendy yelled, unable to pick up her scent with all the various scents around. Natsu how ever had no problems picking up her faint sent. He was telling them which directions to go until they reached an opening with a large, castle-like building.

"I guess this is the headquarters of the dark guild Black Shadows," Carla guessed as they landed on the ground.

"Should we split up and look for her? Its a big area to search if we all stay together," Wendy suggested in her normal, I-am-slightly-frightened-but-I-don't-want-to-show- it-cause-I-wanna-be-able-to-help voice. Natsu looked at the blue-haired female, worry in his eyes, before he hesitantly nodded in agreement. With that the wind dragon slayer went off in one direction with the white exceed while the fire dragon slayer went off in the other direction with the blue exceed, both running.

_Hang in there Lucy-san. We are coming to help! _Wendy thought to herself, determination ringing through her mind.

_Luce, wait for me! I am coming for you! _Natsu yelled in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I have been busy with school and sports. I would come home and then fall asleep when I would be ready to type, but that is all almost over and I will probably have the chapters up quicker if I have the time to type. I am also working on my second fanfic. I doubt it will turn out very well, but I am still writing/typing it. Please Review! If I don't get enough reviews I don't think I will continue this one. Dx! Please show your support and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**What Happened to Lucy?!**

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your patience! I finally got my laptop back and working and I am ready to type this. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fairy tail characters. That is all Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

**What Happened to Lucy?!: Chapter 4**.

**~Wendy~  
**"Lucy-san!" Wendy was walking with Carla through the castle like building, looking for their precious nakama, Lucy. Natsu ran off as usual to look for Lucy and Happy followed. Wendy and Carla tried to chase after them, but wound up loosing them in the maze of a headquarters. "Natsu!" Wendy yelled, hoping that he heard it with his great hearing.

"That boy is too focused on one thing," Carla began. "We should worry about finding Lucy and then finding Natsu."

"You're right Carla," Wendy said, apologetically. "Gomene." They walked a few more steps and a member of the guild, Black Shadows, appeared in front of them. Wendy jumped back and Carla flew slightly in front of her. The male was taller than Wendy, but not by much. He had short, black hair and dark brown eyes. He stood where he was with a crazed smile as Wendy glared at the male and stood, ready to fight whenever she needed to. She may have been against the idea of fighting, but she was going to do whatever she needed to in order to get her nakama back, and this guy didn't look like he was going to reason with her.

**~Natsu~**

The pink-haired, dragon slayer ran through the castle, making random turns. He couldn't get a hold of Lucy's scent or the girl, Gina's, either. Lucy's scent seem to have changed and he couldn't find Gina's, like both scents just vanished, so he was running around, going through every door he saw and made every turn. "Where the hell is Lucy?!" he yelled, anger and annoyance noticeable in his voice as he spoke to Happy who was flying beside Natsu.

"I don't know Natsu," Happy started. "but I know we will find her."

They turned into a large room that looked almost like a ballroom. There were stairs leading with a landing before they broke apart and lead to a second floor of the room. Standing on the stairs was a blonde haired female, Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy shouted in unison as they saw their precious friend. Lucy was different, her eyes were darker then normal, she stood stiff, and she had no expression at all noticeable on her face. She just stood there on the stairs as if no one was there, not even her friends.

**~Erza~**

Gray and I ran through the woods, going in the direction that we thought was the correct direction.

"I am shocked that the pyro didn't leave any burn marks on his way to the place," Gray commented. We had finished up rather quickly with the other guild members and went looking for the headquarters of the guild. We haven't found it yet, but I feel like we are close.

I saw an opening in the trees and ran straight through it. I stopped as I saw a huge castle like building, causing Gray to stop in his tracks just before bumping into me.

"Found it," I stated bleakly, yet I had a smile on my face. I was happy to have found it, and I was ready to get my friend back by any means possible.

"Hey Erza slow down!" I heard Gray shout after me. I had began running towards the building without thinking for the first time in a long time. I had left Gray to chase after me as I ran into the building.

**~Gray~**

I had completely lost Erza after she ran into the castle-like headquarters. I decided to not worry about her, she can handle herself, but to focus on either finding the flame brain, Wendy, or Lucy.

I had no idea where I was going or where to start looking, so I just walked through the place as I looked around when there was a loud bang and a yell. It sounded like Wendy's yell so I immediately took off in a ran towards the yell. I saw Wendy standing up after being knocked down and a large male with no hair on his head and a small beard.

"Wendy," I began as I came up behind her. "You alright?"

"Gray," she said with a smile as she saw me. "I am alright. Just ran into this guy while I was looking for Lucy and Natsu."

We didn't look at each other as we spoke, instead we kept our eyes on the male in front of us.

"You did good kid," I began. "Let me help with this guy so we can look for the others together." Wendy smiled her determined smile and nodded. She was ready to fight to get her nakama back without second thoughts. Even though she hated the thought of hurting people, she was going to do it to get Lucy back, and so was everyone else, without a second thought.

**~Natsu~**

"Lucy! Stop this," I shouted as a dodged an attack that she made with her whip. She didn't seem to hear me as she lashed her whip at me yet again. I had just been dodging the whole time, not wanting to hurt my nakama. I noticed that the Gina lady was no where to be seen and began to wonder if she was watching from somewhere safe, or... _What am I doing? I have to find a way to help Lucy without hurting her. I know I have a way of over doing it, but I have to be careful this time. It is Lucy and not a true enemy after all. What do I do?! _

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" I shouted as I dodged again. I didn't hide behind a pillar or anything that was in the room, and I wasn't going to. Lucy was not leaving my sight.

She cracked her whip at me yet again, but this time I caught it and held back a wince. Surprisingly it hurt more than I thought it would and I was glad I dodged it for awhile. I wrapped it around my arm and yanked as hard as I could on it, pulling Lucy and the whip towards me. Lucy reached for her ring of keys and pulled out Loki's key.

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo" she yelled as she summoned Leo the Lion. I just cant get used to calling him that. After calling him Loki for so long... Anyways, Loki appeared in a flash of light and stood in between Lucy and I. He appeared in a flash of bright yellow light. Loki wore a plain black suit with a white shirt underneath and a deep red tie. He wore is usual no-framed glasses and stood holding his right wrist up with his left hand loosely in front of him. He looked at me seriously before realizing who it was and easing up. "Oh hey Natsu. Long time no see," he said with a smile.

"Loki!" Lucy shouted at him. "Don't chit-chat. Attack him!" Lucy sounded demanding. I know that she was being controlled, but still she would never talk to her spirits like that, and she definitely wouldn't stand by and watch.

"What did you do to her Natsu that she wants me to attack you?" Loki questioned as he once again glared at me. His hands were in fists at his side and he stood tall.

"Nothing! I came to help her!"

He didn't seem to listen. He began to walk towards me, still glaring. "Anyone that hurts Lucy will have to deal with me. Whether they are my friend or not. You hurt Lucy you are no longer a friend of mine, but an enemy," he said, stopping right in front of me. He is scary when he is mad, but I didn't flinch or run away. I wasn't planning on running away and leaving Lucy after I only just found her again.

Loki and I stood facing each other; him glaring at me and I looking at him with determination. I would have to fight him if he wouldn't listen.

**~Author~**

_Everyone is either fighting or running around looking for Lucy, except for Natsu. What will Natsu do? Will he fight Loki or will Leo the Lion realize he is telling the truth? How will they get their nakama, Lucy, back to her normal self. When will the others get to Natsu and Lucy?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Finally put up next chapter! Gomenesei for the wait! Computer is finally back and a new chapter will be coming up ASAP! Sorry if its short I tried to find a place to stop so that I could post for y'all. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter five will be up soon! Gonna have to wait for the fight between Loki and Natsu! Message me to tell me what you think should happen; should Loki and Natsu fight or should Loki help Natsu after realizing the Natsu is telling the truth?**


End file.
